De vuelta a La Madriguera
by Iruna
Summary: Lo que podría pasar en las estancia de Harry en la Madriguera antes de ir en busca de los Horocruxes. ¡Harry y Ginny! y algo de Ron y Hermione. Todas las cosas que pueden pasar por un inesperado regalo de cumpleaños...
1. Capítulo 1: De vuelta a La Madriguera

_Es una historia sobre lo que yo me imaginé que podia pasar despues del séptimo libro cuando Harry tiene que pasar unos días en la Madriguera antes de ir a buscar los Horocruxes. Historia de amor entre Harry y Ginny y algo de Ron y Hermione. Va a tener varios capítulos así que espero que os guste. ¡Adios¡Les dejo mi fic!_

**CAPÍTULO 1: De vuelta a la madriguera.**

Por fin se encontraba en La Madriguera... los últimos días se le habían hecho eternos en casa de los Dursley, pero por fin había cumplido la mayoría de edad y Ron y Hermione habían ido a buscarle. Ya no tendría que volver nunca a Privet Drave.

Como aun no tenía el permiso de aparición, Hermione había tenido que ir a buscarle, y tras las insistencias de Ron, ella había permitido una aparición conjunta. Estaban en la entrada apunto de entrar en casa cuando Harry pensó en una cosa... ¿qué iba a hacer cuando viese a Ginny? La última vez que se vieron y hablaron el la había dejado por su bien, para protegerla, porque la quería... ¿cómo se iban a comportar esos días? Tenían que convivir juntos y Harry no sabía cómo iba a comportarse.

Ron abrió la puerta, pero dentro no había nadie.

- Que raro, le dije a mi madre que íbamos a buscarte... es extraño que no esté aquí ahogándote con uno de sus abrazos. –Dijo Ron mirando de rincón a rincón la casa.

- ¡Harry querido! –exclamó la señora Weasley bajando las escaleras con un cesto de ropa. –No os he escuchado entrar, ven aquí, déjame que te vea. –Le dijo mirando a Harry de arriba abajo.

- Hola señora Weasley.-Dijo Harry sonriendo y dejando que la madre de su amigo le abrazara fuerte.

- Tienes hambre ¿verdad? Se nota, estás más delgado.

- Para ti siempre vamos a estar delgados mamá. –Dijo Ron con un suspiro.

- Y en algunos casos tiene razón, Ronald. –intervino Hermione con una sonrisita en la cara.

- ¡Yo no estoy delgado! Lo que pasa es que soy alto y eso hace que parezca más delgado de lo que soy en realidad. Además¿desde cuándo te fijas en si estoy o no delgado? Como si te importase mi aspecto lo más mínimo...

- ¡Y no me importa! –Dijo Hermione nerviosa, que se había puesto roja.- es sólo... sólo que... yo sólo decía que...

- O.o (Harry)

-Bueno, bueno, dejar de discutir ya e ir a la mesa a sentaros mientras preparo el desayuno de Harry.

- Sí mamá o///o

- Enseguida señora Weasley o///o

Fueron a sentarse en la mesa y cuando Harry estaba apartando la silla de la mesa una voz que le resultó muy familiar habló desde lo alto de la escalera.

- Mamá¿quieres que tienda este cesto de ropa ahora o espero a después de comer?

Ginny bajaba con cuidado las escaleras con un cesto tan lleno de ropa que no dejaba que se le pudiese ver la cabeza ni a ella ver quienes estaban en la cocina. Terminó de bajar el último escalón y dejó el cesto en el suelo, y al levantar la cabeza se quedó quieta al ver a Harry. Tenía la misma cara que puso cuando le vió por primera vez en La Madriguera, sólo que esta vez no se fue corriendo, si no que después de unos segundos sin decir nada le sonrió y rompió el silencio que había en la cocina.

- Hola Harry, no sabía que vendrías hoy... me alegro de verte.

- Y yo de verte a ti...

- Creo que voy a tender esto ahora antes de que vengan todos los demás para comer ¿vale? Si me necesitáis estoy fuera. – Sonrió a todos y volvió a desaparecer tras el cesto de la ropa.

Harry se quedó mirando como salía de la casa. No sabía si era por que llevaba unas semanas sin verla, porque la echaba mucho de menos o por qué, pero le parecía que estaba más guapa que nunca. Cuando Ginny cerró la puerta se sentó a la mesa y asegurándose que la señora Weasley estaba haciendo el desayuno y no podía escucharlos le dijo a su amigo en un tono de reproche.

- ¿No le dijiste a Ginny que hoy venía?

- Pues no. Mira Harry, aunque parezca que no, conozco a mi hermana más de lo que vosotros pensáis, y sé que aunque no lo demuestre y se comporte como siempre en realidad lo está pasando mal por no poder estar contigo y no me atreví a sacar el tema, no quería que se pusiese peor.

- Al menos si lo hubieses hecho no habría puesto esa cara cuando me ha visto. –le dijo Harry recordando como le había mirado Ginny al darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Ron tiene razón, Harry –intervino Hermione. -No es fácil hablar con ella de ti, yo casi ni lo he hecho desde que llegué, y eso que tengo más tacto que Ron para hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

Harry agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable y Ron se quedó mirando a Hermione.

- ¬¬

- ... ¿qué pasa Ron? –Dijo Hermione viendo con la cara que le miraba Ron

- ¬¬ ¿así que yo tengo poco tacto para hablar de "ese tipo de cosas" eh¿y qué se supone que debo entender con eso?

- Vamos Ron, no te lo tomes a mal, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Pues no la verdad, quiero que me lo expliques... – Le dijo Ron a Hermione mirándola ahora con atención esperando una respuesta.

- Yo bueno... sólo digo que no es que tengas mucho... tacto para hablar de "ese tema" –Le respondió Hermione a su amigo intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿"Ese tema"? Si al decir "ese tema" te refieres al amor déjame que te pregunte algo¿cómo sabes si tengo tacto o no para hablar del amor si nunca as hablado de el conmigo¿eh? –le preguntó con un tono de voz tan decidido y un tanto reprochante que Harry nunca le había escuchado.

Al escucha esto Harry levantó la cabeza para saber si de verdad había sido su amigo quien había dicho esas palabras. Mientras, Hermione se había quedado petrificada sin saber que contestarle a Ron.

- Bu-bueno... yo sólo lo decía porque siempre que Harry, tu y yo hemos hablado de lo que sentía otra persona nunca te lo has tomado muy enserio que digamos... y bueno... en el baile de Navidad del Torneo de los tres magos...

- ¿Huevos con bacon Harry? –dijo la señora Weasley con la sartén en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara sin saber la conversación que acababa de interrumpir.

Los tres se sobresaltaron y miraron a la madre de Ron.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó la señora Weasley al ver la cara que ponían todos.

- No tranquila mamá, ya habíamos terminado. ¿Puedo desayunar yo también? Hoy tengo mucha hambre... xD –Dijo Ron con una sonrisa para que su madre aceptase.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho antes, espera un segundo que vuelva a conjurar otro desayuno. De verdad hijo, no se dónde metes todo lo que comes...

Cuando la señora Weasley volvió a darse la vuelta Ron miró de nuevo a Hermione y le dijo con cierto tono de enfado en su voz.

- Quizás si te hubieses molestado en hablar de lo que siento yo, y no otras personas, conmigo te habrías dado cuenta de que tengo más tacto para ese tema del que tú crees.

- Ron... –susurró Hermione, pero no dijo nada más.

- Aquí tienes hijo. –la señora Weasley colocó un plato en frente de Ron.

- Por cierto¿quién más viene a comer hoy? –preguntó Harry

- Pues la verdad es que mucha gente, lo más seguro es que tengamos que sacar las mesas fuera para que quepamos todos. Estaremos Arthur, Bill y Fleur, Charley, Fred y George, Ron, Hermione y tu, Ginny... ¡Ah! Y Lupin y Tonks también vendrán. Ojoloco dijo que intentaría pasarse, pero no estoy segura...

- ¿Por qué va a venir tanta gente? –preguntó Harry extrañado por la cantidad de personas que estaban invitadas, después de la muerte de Dumberldore no pensaba que la gente tuviese ganas de ninguna fiesta.

- Ron ¿no se lo has dicho? –la señora Weasley no dejó que Ron respondiese ya que tenía toda la boca llena de huevo.- Vienen para celebrar tu cumpleaños¿para que si no? No va a ser nada especial... una pequeña reunión de amigos, pero espero que te guste la fiesta. –decía sonriente.

- ¿Una fiesta¿para mi? –Harry, se había quedado de piedra, nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Claro que sí cariño, te la mereces después de todo lo que has pasado. Ahora terminar de comer el desayuno, yo voy a terminar de tender para que Ginny pueda darse una baño antes de la comida.

Dicho esto la señora Weasley salió de la casa y a los dos minutos entró Ginny, quién para sorpresa de Harry, se sentó con ellos.

- ¡Puff! Estoy muy cansada... voy a darme un baño antes de que vengan todos a ver si me relajo un poco –Ginny sonreía, pero Harry notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente. Aunque sabía que no podía juraría que en esos momento si fuese por ellos, no solamente estarían hablando uno en frente del otro... si no más bien haciendo otra cosa... pero no, no podían. Diciendo esto se levantó y empezó a subir las escaleras.

- Creo que voy a deshacer mi baúl¿duermo en tu cuarto Ron? –dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

- Sí, duermes en mi cuarto. –Y al ver que su amigo subía las mismas escaleras que hace un momento subía su hermana pequeña añadió.- Y espero que no hagas una pequeña parada al cuarto de baño mientras subes... la bañera no tiene cortina y se ve todo... ¬¬

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y decirle a su amigo

- Tranquilo Ron, no tengo ninguna intención de entrar al cuarto de baño, no hay nada que no haya visto ya... ;) –dijo Harry con aire despreocupado y riéndose.

- O.o ¡Harry! –gritó Ron, pero este ya estaba arriba.

Harry subió al cuarto de Ron y se tumbo en la cama donde él dormía, cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar... Iba a tener su primera fiesta de cumpleaños... tendría que estar contento pero por mucho que lo intentaba siempre le venía ala mente la imagen de Dambeldore muerto... "Ojalá estuviese vivo... todo sería más fácil..." pensaba Harry mientras se quedaba adormilado. De repente un portazo le despertó, era Ron que acababa de entrar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo es eso de que ya has visto todo de mi hermana? –dijo Ron enfurecido.

- Vamos Ron¿de verdad te lo as tomado enserio? Era sólo una broma para picarte, nada más. –explicó Harry.

- ¿Seguro que ere una broma? –preguntó Ron un tanto desconfiado.

- ¡Claro que sí! Si hubiese visto "todo" de Ginny te aseguro que no serías tú al primero que se lo diría, créeme. –Le aseguró Harry.

- ¿Por qué no¿no se supone que soy tu mejor amigo? –Decía Ron indignado.

- Puede que seas mi mejor amigo, Ron, pero... si hubiese sido verdad, me matas. –dijo Harry muy convencido asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ... entonces Ginny y tú todavía no habéis... –preguntó Ron temiendo la respuesta.

- ¡Claro que no! –"Aunque no es por falta de ganas por mi parte..." pensó Harry.

- Vale, vale, te creo.

- Por cierto¿a qué venía todo eso que le has dicho a Hermione en la cocina?

- Nada, no tiene importancia... sólo te digo que esta chica para los estudios será todo lo lista que quieras, pero no se sabe dar cuenta de lo más obvio.

Harry no dijo nada más de ese tema, aunque nunca habían hablado de ese tema estaba seguro de lo que sentían sus dos amigos.

- ¿Y tú qué tal te encuentras? –le preguntó Ron a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Vamos Harry, después de la muerte de Dumbeldore, todo el tema de los Horrocruxes y el no poder estar con Ginny no podrás negarme que lo estás pasando mal. –le dijo Ron.

- Bueno, es verdad que no es el mejor momento de mi vida que digamos... pero tranquilo, estoy mejor, no tienes que preocuparte por mi. –contestó Harry, pero era evidente que en realidad estaba sufriendo con todo aquello.

- Está bien, pero al menos intenta pasarlo bien estos días y hasta después de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Voy a bajar a sacar las mesas al jardín, Charley y mi padre ya han llegado y no tardarán en venir los demás.

- Esta bien. –asintió Harry despidiendo a su amigo que salía por la puerta.

Después de deshacer su baúl abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo donde tropezó con Ginny, que también se disponía a bajar al jardín.

- ¿Ya te has bañado? –preguntó Harry.

- Sí, la verdad es que lo necesitaba. –le contestó Ginny alegre. Pero Harry notaba que seguía habiendo cierta tensión cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Los dos querían estar juntos, pero no podían por mucho que lo desearan.

Siguieron bajando las escaleras y en el último escalón Harry se detuvo, estaba todo decorado y había mucha comida en la mesa. Vio como la señora Weasley se iba llevando los platos a las mesas del jardín y como todos ayudaban a sacar sillas y cubiertos. En el fondo no sabía si debía celebrar aquella fiesta, hacía tan poco que Dumbeldore había muerto que no estaba seguro de si le parecía bien aquello. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Ginny le habló al oído.

- Sé que es difícil, pero intenta parecer contento, todos se han esforzado mucho en preparar todo esto para ti. –y después de unos segundos añadió- Además Dumbeldore querría que fueras feliz...

Dicho esto le dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida que Harry deseó que el mundo se parara en aquel momento. Entonces Ginny bajó el último escalón y se acercó a la mesa para ayudar a los demás.

Harry no sabía que pensar, Ginny se comportaba como si entre ellos no pasara nada, como si hubiesen sido amigos toda la vida. Y en el fondo no sabía que quería, que Ginny no le hablara y se enfadara con él o que le hablara contenta como si nunca hubiesen estado juntos...

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

_¡espero que os haya gustado! y porfavor... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! quiero saber si os a gustado o si no y si quereis que siga escribiendo. ¡Gracias!_


	2. Capítulo 2: El cumpleaños

_Muchas gracias a los que os haya gustado mi fic, de verdad. Significa mucho para mi. Aquí os djo la continuación._

**CAPÍTULO 2: El cumpleaños**

Harry salió al jardín y allí ya estaban todos, sólo faltaban Lupín y Ojoloco. Se acercó a las mesas donde Hermione y Ginny colocaban los platos y empezó a ayudarlas.

- ¡Harry!

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaban Fred y George.

- Hola chicos

- Hola, verás queríamos darte nuestro regalo ahora, para que nuestra madre no lo vea... –dijo Fred mirando a los lados por si aparecía su madre.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez? –preguntó Harry temiéndose lo peor de los gemelos.

- Tranquilo, no es nada que valla contra la ley ni mucho menos. –le aclaró George.

- Ya sabes que nosotros nunca hacemos nada malo, sólo que nos gusta lo...

- ¿especial? –concluyó George la frase de su hermano.

- De vosotros me temo cualquier cosa –les dijo Harry con cierto temor.

- Tranquilo, no es peligroso –continuó George.

- Pero tienes que usarlo bien –le dijo Fred.

- ¿Usarlo? –preguntó Harry ahora temiendo lo peor.

- Toma –le dijo George dándole un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo.

Harry se disponía a abrirlo cuando Fred y George le detuvieron.

- ¡No! –gritaron los dos a la vez- Harry, aquí no, mejor ábrelo cuando estés sólo, en la intimidad... ya entenderás por qué... –dijo Fred por último.

- Está bien – Y Harry se metió el pequeño paquete en el bolsillo.

Tardaron unos minutos en colocarlo todo y sentarse todos en la mesa. A mitad de la comida llegaron Lupin y Ojoloco de una misión especial para la Orden. Cuando terminaron de comer la Señora Weasley sacó una gran tarta con diecisiete velas y la puso delante de Harry para que pidiese un deseo y soplase las velas. Harry tomó aire y, cerrando los ojos, pidió para sí mismo: "Quiero ser feliz. Poder derrotar a Voldemort para ser feliz". Y dicho esto sopló las velas.

Antes de comer la tarta venía el momento de los regalos, alguno de ellos predecibles, como el habitual jersey de la madre de Ron. Pero hubo alguien que no le regaló nada: Ginny. Harry no esperaba nada valioso o de importancia, pero esperaba algo. Y vio desilusionado que el regalo de la pequeña de los Weasley brillaba por su ausencia.

Cuando acabaron de dar los regalos Fleur puso música y quiso sacar a Bill a bailar, pero ante la negativa de este (porque decía que lo hacía muy mal) sacó a bailar al padre de Ron. Todos se animaron con la música y pronto Lupin y la señora Weasley bailaban animadamente. Charley y Tonks les imitaron y salieron a la pista de baile, aunque para desgracia de Charley, Tonks era igual de patosa bailando que cuando caminaba, porque no paraba de darle pisotones.

En ese momento Harry se murió de ganas por coger a Ginny por la cintura, abrazarla y bailar junto a ella bien pegados y juntitos, pero no sabía si ella aceptaría bailar con él después de todo lo sucedido. Aunque Harry no tubo la oportunidad de saberlo, porque Fred cogió a su hermana y se pusieron a bailar haciendo el tonto en medio de la improvisada pista de baile.

Entonces fue cuando se fijó en Ron, estaba todo rojo y nervioso y se apretaba las manos como si estuviese reuniendo fuerzas para hacer algo. En ese momento Harry pensó que si Ron alguna vez estaba estreñido sería más o menos ese su aspecto, y no pudo evitar reír. En aquel momento Ron suspiró, cogió aire, se acercó a Hermione y rojo de vergüenza soltó una frase de carrerilla como si le dieran puntos por decirla lo más rápido posible.

- Esto...Hermione...¿Quieresbailarconmigo? o///o

- ¿Qué si quiero qué? –le preguntó Hermione que no había entendido el final de la frase.

Pero esta vez Ron no dijo nada, volvió a coger aire y en un impulso de valentía cogió a Hermione de la mano y la llevó hasta donde bailaban los demás. Cuando estaban ya con los demás Ron le colocó las manos tímidamente en la cintura y agachó la cabeza ligeramente para que su compañera de baile no viese que se había puesto rojo. Entonces Hermione agarró a Ron por el cuello y se pusieron a bailar.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa, le resultaba deprimente que todos estuviesen bailando y pasándolo bien (hasta George que no bailaba y esta poniendo la música) menos él. Ojoloco tampoco bailaba ni se reía con los demás, pero eso no le consolaba mucho... La verdad es que no se lo pasaba muy bien, y menos cuando veía como Ginny reía y bailaba feliz¿es que acaso le importaba tan poco que no pudiesen estar juntos? Y cada vez tenía más y más ganas de ir a donde ella y comerle la boca... literalmente.

En ese momento se distrajo de sus pensamientos, vio como un tímido Ron bailaba con Hermione. No porque lo hiciese mal y la pisara, si no porque a Harry le hizo gracia como sus dos amigos, entre canción y canción, como quien no quiere la cosa, se habían ido pegando cada vez más hasta tal punto que no había hueco de distancia entre ellos. Y no parecía que estuviesen bailando, si no más bien que estuviesen abrazados tiernamente como en el entierro de Dumberldore, sólo que en vez de llorar estaban medio sonriendo a la vez que sonrojados. Al cabo de un rato sus dos amigos fueron a la mesa a hacerle compañía.

- Te aburres mucho ¿no? –le preguntó Ron

- No que va es que este es mi modo de pasarlo bien, estar en mi fiesta de cumpleaños solo en la mesa sin nada que hacer y con la única compañía de Ojoloco, quien por cierto, después de beberse él casi todo el licor de la casa, no resulta una agradable compañía... No deja de repetir que soy muy "guapa" y que valla con él a no se donde... prefiero no escuchar...

Ron y Hermione se miraron sin saber que contestar.

- Lo siento –les dijo Harry –me lo estoy pasando bien solo que... hubiese preferido que hubiese sido de otro modo, nada más.

- ¿Qué hubiese sido de otro modo o que hubieses podido estar con otra persona? –le preguntó Hermione sabiendo perfectamente cual era la respuesta.

- Bueno, eso también... Además, vosotros decís que está triste pero yo la veo la mar de contenta no es por nada...

- ¿Y qué esperabas Harry? –le preguntó Ron un tanto molesto - ¿Qué mi hermana se pegase todo el día llorando por los rincones por ti? Perdona, pero creo que eso ya lo hizo demasiado hace tiempo.

- Ron tiene razón. Además ella no se enfadó porque la dejaras, porque sabe que es lo que debes hacer aunque no quieras y respeta tu decisión aunque no le guste.

- Si ya lo sé... es sólo que me jode no poder estar con ella nada más... Pero bueno, al menos vosotros lo estáis pasando mejor ¿no? –les preguntó Harry.

- Si bueno... no está mal la fiesta... y la música que está poniendo George es bastante buena...–le respondió Ron.

- Sí, la verdad es que no está del todo mal... –dijo Hermione.

- No si ya lo veo... por cierto, bailáis muy bien los dos juntos ¿eh? ;) –les dijo Harry con una sonrisa de complicidad que ellos, aunque no dijeron nada, entendieron a la perfección.

La fiesta terminó después de unas horas y cada uno se fue a su casa, hasta que en La Madriguera sólo quedaron el señor y la señora Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y él. Todo se había quedado muy en calma para ser La Madriguera.

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado... en este capítulo no pasan muchas cosas interesantes, pero tenía que subirlo. El siguiente será mejor. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Besos! y... dejar reviews porfavor!!!!!_


	3. Capítulo 3: Algunas confusiones

_Hola!!! ya e vuelto!!! Otra vez 1000 gracias a los k os a gustado el fic, de verdad. Aki os dejo con el siguiente capitulo. gracias!!! adios!!!_

**CAPÍTULO 3: Algunas confusiones**

Estaba anocheciendo, todos subían las escaleras para ir a dormir. Estaban cansados, con ganas de irse a acostar, pero Harry estaba más despierto que ninguna otra noche.

Se sentó en la cama y Ron en la suya y cuando se quitó la chaqueta se le calló el regalo de George y Fred del bolsillo.

- ¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó Ron cogiendo el paquete.

- Nada importante... –le contestó Harry sin prestar atención. –Ábrelo si quieres.

Se estaba desabrochando las zapatillas cuando Ron gritó.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué piensas hacer con mi hermana?! –le dijo Ron subiendo e tono de voz.

- ¿Qué¿de qué me estás hablando?

Pero la respuesta de Ron no fue necesaria, su amigo estaba de pie con una caja de preservativos en la mano enseñándosela a Harry. Entonces Harry se acordó.

- ¡Te juro que eso no es mío!

- Si claro, del fantasma de mi familia no te jode...

- Bueno en realidad sí es mío, pero me acabo de enterar ahora de qué eran. –le explicaba Harry para que no se liaran más las cosas.

- ¿En serio? –le preguntó Ron muy extrañado. –Bueno, veras... a ver como te lo explico... esto, Harry, se llaman preservativos, son como... globitos que se pone el chico en...

- O.o ¡Ya sé lo que son Ron! Me refiero a que no sabía que lo que había en el paquete eran preservativos... ¿Cómo no voy a saber qué son?

- Lo siento xD Y ¿de dónde han salido entonces?

- Son el regalo de Fred y George...

- ¿En serio¿A ti te regalan esto y a mi una túnica de gala nueva? Permíteme decirte que le veo mayor utilidad a tu regalo amigo mío...

- ¿Y con quién los ibas a usar tú, Ron? –le preguntó Harry sabiendo la persona en la que pensaba Ron.

- Yo... con nadie, pero por si acaso... o///o Mira, traen una nota...

_Estimado Harry,_

_Como habrás observado ya eres mayor de edad y un mundo nuevo se abre paso ante ti. Creemos que es hora de que entres en el mundo de los adultos, pero con responsabilidad, por favor. Úsalos bien. Felicidades de nuevo_

_Fred y George_

- Con razón no querían que lo viese tu madre...

- Cada día me sorprenden más, de verdad. Bueno, me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansado. –anunció Ron.

- Si... debe ser agotador bailar tanto con Hermione... – le dijo Harry riéndose.

- ¬¬ hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana.

Harry se encontraba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo y con la mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada en especial. A su derecha Ron dormía como un tronco a la vez que emitía ruidosos ronquidos y de cuando en cuando Hegwid y Pigwedeon entraban y salían con su cena. Todo estaba a oscuras, salvo en la parte de la habitación en la que se encontraba Harry, pues la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su cama.

Al cabo de un rato Harry seguía despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados y pensando en sus cosas. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en su habitación. Alguien se puso de rodillas en el suelo y, apoyándose en su cama, le pasó la mano por la cara suavemente. Entonces, Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró a Ginny que lo miraba con cierta tristeza en la cara.

- Hola –susurró Ginny para que Ron le escuchase.

- Ginny¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Harry incorporándose en la cama.

- Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

- ¿Ahora? –le preguntó Harry extrañado por lo tarde que era – es demasiado tarde Ginny, además si tus padres se enteran nos matan...

- Valla, valla... ¿qué a sido del chico valiente que conocí en Hogwarts y del que me enamoré? – se burlo Ginny.

- ¬¬

- Por favor ven... -y Ginny puso tal carita que Harry no se pudo resistir a decir que no a aquella petición.

- Está bien... espera que me ponga las zapatillas.

Mientras se ponía el calzado con cuidado para no despertar a su compañero de habitación, un ronquido de Ron los asustó.

- Vamos, ya estoy listo. –le dijo Harry.

Ginny le cogió de la mano y salieron de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado para que nadie les escuchase. Harry seguía todo el rato a Ginny por detrás porque no tenía ni idea de a dónde le llevaba la pequeña de los Weasley. Cuando salieron fuera de la casa Ginny se dirigió al escobero y sacó la Saeta de Fuego de Harry y se la entregó.

- ¿Tan lejos está donde vamos? –preguntó Harry.

- No está lejos pero así podremos llegar a tiempo y luego volveremos rápido.

- ¿llegar a tiempo¿a dónde?

- No seas impaciente y móntate. –le dijo Ginny sonriendo y señalando la escoba.

- Está bien, está bien. –Y montándose en la escoba Harry se fijó en que Ginny no cogía una escoba para volar ella también. -¿Es que no vas a ir volando también?

- Si tú vas con la Saeta de Fuego y yo con una de nuestras viejas escobas tardaríamos mucho porque tendrías que ir a mi velocidad y había pensado que podrías llevarme contigo en la escoba... –le dijo Ginny un poco dubitativa al no saber si a Harry le parecería bien.

- ¿Los dos en mi escoba?

- Que si no quieres da igual ¿eh? Era por tardar menos...

- No, si sí que quiero. Es solo que nunca e montado acompañado, pero ven, enserio.

Ginny se montó en la escoba delante de Harry y este, agarró la escoba de tal modo, que a la vez abrazaba a Ginny.

-Agárrate fuerte. –le dijo Harry y salieron disparados.

Después de un rato volando y siguiendo las indicaciones de Ginny los dos descendieron en lo alto de un monte. En cuanto bajaron Harry miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada, solo monte. Entonces Ginny le cogió de la mano y lo llevo hasta un árbol en donde, a los pies, había una manta extendida. Harry dejó su escoba apoyada en el árbol, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Ginny.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

**FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO**

_Gracias x leer mi fic!!! espero k os alla gustado!!! Ya tengo el cuarto capitulo escrito, solo me falta subirlo, a ver si tengo tiempo. Muchas gracias otra vez y xfavor DEJAR REVIEWS dando vuestra opinion, ideas, consejos... lo k kerais!! solo kiero saber k os parece y si kereis k siga escribiendo. __Gracias de nuevo!!! besos!!!_


	4. Capítulo 4: Una noche fugaz

_Ola!!!! volvi!!! siento mucho haber tardado pero durante la semana no me da tiempo a hacer nada... Pero no me he olvidado a actualizar! jeje Asi que nada, aqui el siguiente capitulo os dejo. En mi opinion... esta bastante bien, me gusta como quedo jeje xo kero saber vuestras opiniones asi k porfavor... si soy tan amables... reviews!! jeje. Espero que os guste..._

**CAPÍTILO 4: Una noche fugaz**

Ginny se acercó a Harry tanto que él no aguantaba más el no poder besarla.

- Quería que vieras una cosa, te parecerá una tontería, pero tenía ganas de verlo contigo. Además creí que necesitábamos un momento para hablar los dos solos. –se explicó Ginny.

- Sí, en eso tienes razón... ¿qué querías ver?

Entonces Ginny señaló el cielo. Harry no vio nada, pero la verdad es que era e cielo más bonito que nunca había visto, estaba cubierto de estrellas que se veían a la perfección. Y entonces, cuando iba a preguntarle a Ginny qué estaban mirando, un montón de estrellas fugaces aparecieron. Harry nunca había visto una lluvia de estrellas tan extraordinaria como aquella, parecía como si pasasen a dos metros de distancia suya. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que así era, y de que era cosa de magia. Apartó la vista del cielo y se fijó en Ginny. Ella sonreía y miraba hacía arriba. En ese momento Harry no aguantó más y cogiéndola de la mano habló con ella sinceramente después de mucho tiempo.

- Ginny yo...

- No hace falta que digas nada, de verdad.

- Pero es que quiero. Se que creerás que no y no te culpo por ello, pero quiero que sepas que te echo de menos... no soporto estar en la misma habitación que tú porque creo que me va a dar algo si no voy hasta ti y te abrazo, no soporto verte bailar y no ser yo quien te tenga agarrada de la cintura, no aguanto tenerte tan cerca mía y no besarte por mucho que quiera, no aguanto...

Pero Harry no pudo terminar, Ginny le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, poniéndose de puntillas, los besó. Y por mucho que Harry sabía que no podía, que estaba mal, que era por el bien de Ginny, él la agarró por la cintura y se empezaron a besar tiernamente. Después de un rato se separaron y Ginny parecía triste.

- Siento no haberte comprado nada por tu cumpleaños, pero no estaba segura de si querrías nada de parte mío...

Harry se rió, y levantándole la cabeza con la mano para mirarla a los ojos le dijo:

- Ginny, este es el mejor regalo que me podías haber hecho¿no te das cuenta aun? Yo ahora mismo no necesitaba nada, sólo necesitaba estar contigo, y tú eras la única que podía cumplir ese deseo.

Ginny sonrió y, sin necesidad de palabras, le dio las gracias con un beso. De pronto Ginny se estremeció.

- ¿Qué pasa¿tienes frío?

- No, da igual, no te preocupes. –le contestó negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

- Toma. -le dijo Harry dándole su chaqueta.

Mientras Ginny se la ponía se acercaron a la manta que había extendida al pie del árbol y se sentaron. En ese momento Ginny metió la mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta y notó que había algo, lo sacó. Se quedó de piedra al ver el peculiar regalo de Fred y George. Cuando Harry vio lo que tenía en la mano se puso muy nervioso, y casi no le salían las palabras de la boca para explicarse.

- Antes de que digas nada quiero que sepas que eso no es mío, me lo dieron Fred y George. Es su regalo de cumpleaños... ¿No pensaras que yo...? Que no quiere decir que no quiera ¿eh? Es sólo que... de verdad que no es mío... lo siento...

- o///o ¿Tú quieres que...? –Ginny no podía ni terminar la frase de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- ¿¡Qué¡No! Bueno... sólo si tu quieres...

- o///o

Harry suspiró, lo que había empezado siendo una noche fantástica era ahora un completo desastre.

- Mira Ginny, yo no tenía planeado nada de esto, yo sólo... sólo quiero estar aquí contigo nada más. Y del regalo de tus hermano olvídate. Nunca me lo hubiesen dado si supiesen lo nuestro... Te quiero, con que sepas eso me basta.

Entonces Ginny levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry. Después de unos segundo mirándose a los ojos Ginny se acercó a él y empezó a besarle a la vez que le abrazaba. Harry le agarró de la cintura y antes de que se diese cuenta se encontraba echado en la manta encima de Ginny besándola apasionadamente. En ese momento olvidó todo. Olvidó la muerte de Dumberldore, olvidó a Voldemort, olvidó la cara que pondría Ron si se enterara... olvidó al mundo. Solamente existía Ginny. No podía parar de besarla, de abrazarla... Harry empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa que Ginny llevaba. Cada vez quería besarla más y más sin parar. Ginny se incorporó y se quito la blusa sin despegar sus labios de los de Harry y le quitó a él la camiseta que llevaba. Harry la abrazaba con pasión y besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Ginny que estaba al descubierto. Entonces Ginny le desabrochó los pantalones y Harry sintió por dentro que iba a estallar si no la seguía besando...

Se quedaron despiertos toda la noche, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro y demostrándose todo lo que se amaban. Amanecía y Ginny seguía durmiendo. Harry, que ya estaba despierto, la contemplaba... No podía creer que hace unas horas hubiese hecho el amor con ella. Si Fred y George se enteraban del uso que había dado a su regalo lo mataban... Pero aunque la noche anterior había sido la mejor de su vida, todo aquello sólo complicaba aun más las cosas. Cada día la quería más, y cada día ella corría más peligro... En ese momento Ginny se despertó, y abrochándose la blusa saludó a Harry con un beso.

- Buenos días

- Hola. –dijo Harry sonriente. –Esto... quiero que sepas que yo lo de anoche no lo tenía planeado...

- Lo sé, tranquilo. Simplemente... surgió. Aunque con un poco de ayuda de Fred y George. Tú sólo no te hubieses atrevido a pedírmelo por muchas ganas que tuvieses. –dijo sonriente.-Oye has visto mi...

- ¿Te refieres a esto? –Harry sujetaba con una mano el sujetador de Ginny.

Ginny sonrió, pero cuando fue a cogerlo, Harry lo apartó para que no llegara.

- ... ¿Me lo das?

- No –le dijo riendo. Ginny intentaba cogerlo, pero él no le dejaba.

- ¬¬ ¡Harry! Damelo, no hagas el tonto. –pero Harry no se lo daba.

Entonces Ginny le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y, con una sonrisa pícara, empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Harry, haciendo que este se desternillara de risa y soltara el sujetador.

- Muchas gracias, así me gusta. –dijo riendo.

- No vale, has jugado sucio. –le dijo con una fingida cara de enfado.

- ¿Pero qué ibas a hacer tú con él? No es por nada, pero creo que no es tu talla. Además, si quieres meterme mano no hace falta que me robes el sujetador...

- O.o

**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

_gracias x aberlo leido!!! espero k os alla gustao!!! y dejar REVIEWS pa comentarlo si os a gustao o si no y si kereis k siga!! m gustaria mucho... jeje Asta el siguiente capítulo!!!_


	5. Capítulo 5: Tengo miedo

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero he estado muy ocupada. espero que os guste._

**CAPÍTULO 5: Tengo miedo**

Harry y Ginny estuvieron una hora abrazados, hablando, besándose y deseando que el tiempo se pararía para quedarse en ese momento. Pero el tiempo pasa...

- Es muy tarde Ginny, deberíamos volver o se van a preocupar.

- ... Me da miedo volver...

- ¿Qué¿por qué? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

- No quiero perderte, y cuando volvamos lo haré.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Vamos Harry, te conozco, y aun después de lo que ha pasado esta noche sé que no has cambiado de opinión y que no quieres que volvamos juntos. La boda de Bill y Fleur es pasado mañana, y después de ella te irás...

- Sabes perfectamente que si por mi fuera me quedaría contigo.

- Lo sé, y no te culpo por lo que está pasando, pero eso no hace que no tenga miedo de lo que te pueda pasar yendo a donde sea que tengas que ir y a por él. Y no hará que deje de echarte de menos cuando te vallas.

- Ojalá no fuese todo tan difícil... –dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha.

- Pero lo es.

- Lo sé.- Harry hizo una pequeña pausa.- ¿te imaginas que distinto hubiese sido todo si Ron nunca se hubiese sentado en mi compartimento? Quizá no hubiese hablado con él más que con Dean o Seamus...

- Puede.- le dijo Ginny pensando cómo sería esa realidad en la que Harry no sería más un compañero más.

- Bueno, pero si lo miro positivamente... si Ron sólo hubiese sido un compañero más y no mi mejor amigo, cuando me empezaste a gustar, no me hubiese costado tanto lanzarme.

- Harry, si no es porque soy la hermana de tu mejor amigo nunca te hubieses fijado en mi.- le dijo convencida.

- Es cierto que en el pasado no te preste mucha atención, pero eso no significa que yo no te...

- Lo sé Harry, lo sé. Y no pasa nada enserio. No lo decía para hacerte sentir mal ni mucho menos. Sólo era un comentario nada más.- Ginny sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de ponerse en pie y empezar a arreglarse bien la ropa.

Harry se levantó y fue hacia donde ella.- Te quiero.- le dijo cogiendola de la cintura.- Y quiero que sepas que me encantaría haber pasado más tiempo contigo.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos. En ellos se veía amor, tristeza, nostalgia... le encantaban esos ojos, siempre le decía cómo se encontraba Harry y a ella le gustaba saber que le ocurría a el y que le pasaba por la mente. Habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, pero desde el primer día conectaron como si se hubiesen querido y hubiesen estado juntos toda la vida. Aunque para Ginny era más o menos así, desde que tenía uso de razón había querido a Harry, y eso nunca cambiaría. Ginny se puso de puntillas y se acercó a su oído.

- Yo ya no te quiero, te amo. Tenlo presente, porque no va a haber una persona que te ame más que yo, eso te lo aseguro.

Harry sonrió, la rodeo con sus brazos y apretándola contra él la besó tiernamente. Se separaron y entonces Ginny le dio un abrazo tan fuerte como los de la señora Weasley y le dijo:

- Será mejor irnos, Hermione no podrá cubrirnos mucho más. –dijo Ginny.

- ¿Hermione¿sabe que estamos aquí? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Hermione tubo la idea.

- Tan lista con la vida amorosa de los demás y ella no se lanza ni pa' tras.- murmuró Harry.

Ginny, que hacía como si no le hubiese escuchado, le miró dudando si preguntar algo o guardárselo para ella, pero no pudo aguantar sin preguntárselo.

- Harry... ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa acerca de Ron y Hermione?.- Harry se puso pálido, eso le había pillado de sorpresa. Él sabía perfectamente lo que sentían sus amigos pero nunca les había dicho nada. Como Harry no contestaba Ginny siguió hablando.- Tranquilo, no te voy a pedir que me cuentes cuáles son los sentimientos de mi hermano, porque cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se da cuenta de lo que sienten esos dos. Sólo quería preguntarte si bueno... ¿tú sabes si tiene pensado lanzarse y aclarar lo que siente con Hermione?

Harry se quedó callado, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea, nunca había hablado de eso con Ron.

- O no me lo quieres decir o tú tampoco tienes ni la menor idea ¿verdad?

- ¿Acaso tú sabes lo que quiere hacer Hermione?

- No sé lo que va a hacer, pero sí sé lo que no va a hacer. Yo sé que está enamorada de Ron, y en el fondo ella misma lo sabe, lo que no entiendo es por qué no se decide a decirle nada. Levan años con esta tontería.

- Dímelo a mi...

- ¿No crees que deberíamos decirles algo?

- ¡Claro que no! Mira Ron y yo no hablamos de se tipo de cosas... nunca le dije que me gustabas.

- Pero eso fue porque fuiste un cagao y no te atreviste a decírselo.- dijo Ginny riendo.

- A muy bonito, muchas gracias.- decía Harry fingiendo estar enfadado.

- Esta bien no haremos nada, pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir de viaje con Ron y Hermione con la gran tensión sexual que hay entre ellos?

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento. Ahora empezaba a pensar en eso. Cuando estuviesen de viaje las emociones serían más fuertes y la tensión mayor, si eso era posible.

- Bueno deja que me lo piense, ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Ginny le dio la saeta de fuego y Harry se montó esperando a que Ginny hiciese lo mismo, pero ella lo miraba con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Tú quieres que sospechen de que hemos estado juntos haciendo cosas que no debíamos?

- Claro que no, tus hermanos me matan.

- Pues por muy bueno que piense que estés será mejor que te pongas la camiseta.- le dijo riendo.- y que te subas la cremallera, a no ser que quieras que mis hermanos te dejen si tu gran virilidad...

Harry se puso rojo y se puso la camiseta y se subió la cremallera. Una vez estaban en el aire se giró hacia Ginny, y aun rojo le dijo:

- ¿crees que estoy bueno?- decía avergonzado por preguntarlo.

Ginny se rió y aun sonriendo le dijo: Mira al frente Harry, mira al frente...

**FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

_Gracias por haberlo leido y espero que os halla gustado. Pronto subire el proximo capítulo. Un beso a todos y porfavor dejar REVIEWS!!!! lo agradecería mucho. bye!!!_


	6. Capítulo 6: Buscándolos desesperadamente

_ola!!! aki os dejo otro capítulo más. espero k os guste. y si no s mucha molestia... dejar reviews xfa!!! jeje_

**CAPÍTULO 6: Buscándolos desesperadamente**

Todo en La Madriguera estaba en orden. La familia había creído que Ginny y Harry, al levantase pronto, habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta. Ron no le dijo a Harry ninguna insinuación acerca de la pasada noche, por lo que este pensaba que su mejor amigo no se había enterado de que no había dormido en su habitación. A la ora de la comida Harry notó como Hermione le miraba de reojo con una media sonrisa en la cara y comprendió que Ginny ya debía haberle contado lo ocurrido. Entonces se paró a pensar y se dio cuenta de que no había guardado el regalito de Fred y George. No quería que nadie lo encontrase por casualidad. Ya no tenía la excusa de que no eran suyos, porque aun diciendo eso, sería difícil de explicar porque no estaba entera la caja...

Después de que la señora Weasley sirvió el postre, y comiéndoselo atropelladamente, subió al cuarto de Ron y buscó su chaqueta. Pero vio perplejo que la cajita no estaba en el volsillo de su chaqueta. Empezó a buscarla desesperado por toda la habitación, pero nada. Entonces se le ocurrió que Ginny podía haberla cogido.

Bajó al jardín, donde ella y Hermione estaban sentados hablando en la hierva. Se acercó y le hizo señas para que se acercase a él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Tienes tú la caja de preservativos?- Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿La has perdido?- dijo incrédula.

- ¡No! Sólo que no sé dónde está...

- Vamos que la has perdido.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no más blancos que su piel. Se ponía pálida sólo de pensar que podría pasar si alguien los encontraba.

- Estaba bien, recordemos qué hicimos con ellos. Cuan cogiste uno ¿qué hiciste con la caja?

- La dejé al lado nuestra, pero... no recuerdo haberla vuelto a coger.

- Entonces tiene que seguir allí.

- Eso es imposible, cuando recogimos las cosas esta mañana no la vimos, y nos habríamos dado cuenta.

- Por lo que sólo queda rezar a que nadie la encuentre...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry estaba echado en la cama, pensando y rememorando los momentos con Ginny de la pasada noche, cuando entró Ron.

- ¿Estabas dormido?

- No, sólo pensaba...

Ron se quedó callado, y después de un momento, se sentó en frente de Harry y le miró fijamente. Harry no sabía qué pensar.

- ¿Qué tal anoche con mi hermana?.- A Harry casi le dio algo cuando se lo preguntó.

- ¿Anoche?

-Sé que estuvisteis juntos.

- Pues bien, estuvimos hablando sobre nosotros y esas cosas...

- ¿Entonces el regalo de mis hermanos no lo usaste con ella?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. ¿cómo era posible que Ron supiese algo?

- Me desperté en la noche y vi que no estabas. Al principio pensé que estarías en el baño, pero como tardabas bajé a la cocina a ver si estabas. Pasé por el cuarto de Ginny y ella no estaba en su cama.

Harry no dijo nada. No le iba a negar que había estado con ella, pero seguía sin entender por qué Ron sabía que había usado los preservativos.

- Cuando volví al cuarto quise buscar la caja para saber si te la habías llevado... la invoqué con el _accio._Tardó mucho en llegar y vi que estaba abierta.

Era imposible negar lo evidente y Ron le conocía muy bien.

- Nos acostamos juntos.

Ron suspiró y se le pusieron las orejas rojas.

- No quiero darte un sermón de hermano mayor ni anda por el estilo, aunque si te digo la verdad no me ha hecho ni la menor gracia. Pero... Sólo prométeme que no le vas a hacer daño.

- La quiero, Ron.

- Eso no hará que cuando te vallas no lo pase mal...- Harry agachó la cabeza.- ¿Te va a esperar? Me refiero a que vuelvas, porque no sabemos cuando será. ¿Te esperará?

Harry se quedó callado, no sabía que responderle. No se lo había preguntado a ella. Él daba por hecho que sí pero... ¿y si ella vio lo de anoche como una despedida? Tenía que preguntárselo.

- No lo sé.

- Pues será mejor que lo averigües.

La puerta se abrió y Harry distinguió enseguida el alborotado pelo de Hermione.

- Harry ¿crees que deberíamos llevarnos este libro de defensas al viaje? Vienen cosas muy útiles que... ¡Ron!- en cuanto vio al pelirrojo se puso roja y Ron hizo lo mismo.- Mejor hablamos más tarde yo... tengo que... tu madre... me voy.- y salió disparada por la puerta.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- Bueno y... ¿qué tal anoche? Me refiero... ¿diste la talla?

- ¡No tengo por qué contarte esas cosas!- le dijo rojo como un tomate.

- No espero que me cuentes los detalles ¡es mi hermana! Pero... ¿cómo fue?

Harry recapacitó un poco. No quería pasarse, pero quería decir lo que sentía.

- Fue... sencillamente perfecto, como te lo imaginas desde siempre.

- Bueno, me alegro de que al menos no decepcionases a mi hermanita.

- Ahora dime ¿qué diablos a pasado con Hermione?

Ron se puso rojo otra vez y se negaba a mirar a la cara a Harry, que esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su amigo.

- Veras... esta mañana me pilló haciendo algo que no debió ver...

Harry se acercó a su amigo, le puso una mano en el hombro, y como tantas veces había hecho antes cuando él y Hermione se peleaban le dijo...

- ¿Qué a pasado esta vez, Ron?

**FIN DEL SEXTO CAPÍTULO**

_Ola!!! espero k os aya gustado. se k mis capítulos son muy cortos, ya lo siento, pero tengo poco tiempo y no puedo hacerlos más largos. De todos modos quería anunciar k pronto se acabará la historia... muchas gracias x los reviews!!! me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo de verdad, os lo agradedco. Un mesiko grande!!! hasta el siguiente capi!!!_


	7. Capítulo 7: Admitiendo sentimientos I

_Acontinuación lo acurrido entre Ron y Hermione mientras Harry y Ginny hacían otras cosas perdidos por el campo. Ron le cuenta a Harry lo que sucedió. El flash back está dividido en dos capítulos, por lo que la historia no termina en este. Espero que os guste y si podeia y quereis, dejar reviews!!!_

**CAPÍTULO 7: Admitir sentimientos (Parte 1)**

- ¿Qué a pasado esta vez, Ron?

- Veras...

_**oOo FLASH BACH oOo**_

"_Seguro que están juntos... seguro que están juntos..." _Se repetía Ron una y mil veces mientras daba vueltas por su pequeña habitación. _"¿Pero ellos no habían acabado¿Qué se supone qué está haciendo Harry dándole falsas esperanzas? Luego nosotros nos iremos y Ginny se quedará aquí otra vez hecha polvo. ¡No soporto verla así! Por mucho que Harry sea mi mejor amigo ella es mi hermana, mi hermana pequeña..." _Ron se sentó en su cama y suspiró. _"Seguro que ahora mismo están por ahí, los dos solos, besándose como si los hubieran pegado con cola y..." _

Entonces Ron se levantó de un salto y se puso otra vez a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando algo. _"Como los esté utilizando..." _Ron buscaba el regalito de sus hermano, pero no lo encontraba. "¡ACCIO!" gritó, y a los pocos minutos una la cajita entró por la ventaba de la habitación. Ron la cogió y se le pusieron las orejeas rojas al ver que estaba abierta y que no estaba entera. _"¡Lo ha hecho¡LO HAN HECHO!" _pensaba Ron mientras sostenía la cajita en las manos y las orejas se lo ponían más rojas aun. _"¿Pero cómo han podido¿En qué estaban pensando¡Ginny es muy pequeña aun¡Cuando encuentre a Harry voy a darle tal patada en su elegido culo que no lo va a volver a sentir en la vida!_" Ron seguía dando vueltas por la habitación desesperado.

"_Ni siquiera me dijo que pensaba usarlo con Ginny... Y claro, luego si me enfado soy el estúpido Ron, que se mete donde no le llaman y es demasiado sobre protector ¿no?"_ Cada vez estaba más y más rojo, metido en sus pensamientos. _"¡Pues a la porra¿Dicen que soy un hermano demasiado sobre protector cuando en realidad sólo me preocupo¡Ahora se van a enterar de cómo es Ronald Weasley cuando es demasiado protector!" _Dicho esto se puso sus zapatillas de andar en casa, dejó el regalito encima de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Hermione durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Toda la rabia que tenía dentro del cuerpo, lo enfadado que estaba porque se mejor amigo no le contase nada y porque su pequeña hermana ya no fuese tan pequeña, se fue cuando la vio dormir. Tranquila, relajada, feliz... Últimamente Hermione siempre estaba preocupada. Preocupada por Harry, preocupada por el viaje, preocupada por sus padres... todo eran preocupaciones para ella. Pero allí en la cama, dormida como estaba, era el único momento en que esta relajada. Ron echaba tanto de menos verla así que no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Se quedó un par de minutos mirándola, hasta que Hermione, que había empezado a notar la presencia de alguien. Abrió los ojos y le vio. Al principio se asustó, pero luego se levantó lentamente frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron?

- ¿Dónde están?- dijo serio mirando al suelo.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Ginny y Harry. Sé que están juntos, lo que están haciendo y que tú lo sabes...

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, dio un pequeño suspiro y salió de la cama para sentarse junto a él. Ron agradeció que estuviesen a oscuras y que ella no pudiese ver lo rojo que estaba al mirarla. Estaba con un pequeño camisón de verano que hacía volar demasiado la imaginación de Ron y aquel no era el momento.

- ¿De qué va a servir que te lo diga?.- Ron no dijo nada, en el fondo no sabía lo que quería hacer, sólo sabía que estaba enfadado.- Ron, escucha, no es asunto tuyo lo que hagan esos dos.

- ¿Qué no es asunto mío¡Hermione es mi hermana!- le dijo indignado.

- ¿Y qué? No te gustaba que saliese con chicos por lo que dirían los demás en Hogwarts, pero no entiendo por qué no puedes entender que con Harry es distinto, está enamorada de él.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que ese es el problema? Está enamorada de Harry, pero ¿qué asara cuando él se valla¿Qué pasará si él no está enamorado¿Qué pasará si Harry no lo consigue...?- Ron miró al suelo, odiaba pensar eso, pero era una posibilidad...

Hermione se quedó callada y por fin entendió lo que le pasaba a Ron. No es que no quisiese ver a su hermana con chicos, es que no quería verla sufrir si ellos le hacían daño. Y Harry, por desgracia, era el que más posibilidades tenía de ellos, pues Ginny estaba locamente enamorada de él.

- La quieres mucho ¿verdad?- le dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vamos Hermione, ya sabes la respuesta...-le dijo rojo de vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?

- ¿El qué?- Ron no comprendía.

- Admitir tus sentimientos. Sé que la quieres, y tú también lo sabes¿por qué eres incapaz de reconocerlo y decirlo?

- Yo...

- Dilo, di lo que sientes.- Hermione le miraba esperando una respuesta.

Ron se quedó callado, para él era muy difícil admitir lo que sentía, aunque fuesen los sentimientos hacia su hermana. Herminio vio que Ron no iba a responder y se metió otra vez en la cama para que Ron se fuera.

- Yo no tengo preferencias con mis hermanos, pero Ginny es diferente...- miró a Hermione que ahora le miraba atentamente.- Como somos los pequeños, antes de ir a Hogwarts, siempre hacíamos todo juntos, pero cuando entramos en el colegio todo cambió. Nos empezamos a alejar y nunca pasábamos ratos juntos. Es la única más pequeña que yo, por lo que es el único hermano a quien he protegido. Para ella su hermano mayor, al que quería y el que le protegía y jugaba con ella. Pero ahora... incluso a veces siento que es ella es más fuerte que yo, aguanta mejor los momentos malos, pero... a veces lo pasa verdaderamente mal y tú lo sabes. No quiero que pase por eso, no otra vez...

Hermione sonrió por dentro. Ron podía llegar a ser tan tierno cuando se lo proponía que rompía todos sus esquemas.

- Y desde hace años ni siquiera hablamos de nuestras cosas. Y ahora tiene a Harry para que la proteja. Y bueno, es Harry, cualquiera prefería a él antes que a mi...- Hermione lo miró un poco enojada ¡ella le prefería a él antes que a Harry¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta?

- Vamos, que son un poquito de celos,- Ron la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, odiaba que dijesen que tenía celos de Harry.- Bueno, de Harry y de cualquiera que intente acercarse a Ginny¿no?- Ron sonrió.

- Más o menos... pero no se lo digas a Ginny.

- Ginny también te quiere, y siempre serás su hermano aunque esté Harry, siempre.

Ron sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, miró a Hermione y le dijo:

- Supongo que sí...

- Ron,- Hermione le detuvo antes de que se fuese.- Estaría bien que mostrases más a menudo lo que sientes por las personas que te rodean. Y no me refiero sólo a tu hermana... ojalá algún día tengas el valor de hablar así otra vez, pero no de los sentimientos hacia tu hermana...

Ron le sonrió, sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

- Será mejor que me valla a mi cuarto. Buenas noches Hermione.

- Buenas noches.

Ron se fue y Hermione se quedó en su cama, pensado. Deseaba que Ron pusiera en orden sus sentimientos hacia ella de una vez, pero podía esperar... después de todos, ya lo había hecho mucho tiempo, podía hacerlo un poco más.

Cuan Ron llegó a su cuarto aun estaba pensando en lo último que le había dicho Hermione. Pero él jamás diría sus sentimientos. Ron se creía poca cosa, y pensaba que Hermione nunca querría estar con él. Se sentó en la cama y vio a su lado la caja de condones. La cogió y suspiró. Entonces al verla, se le ocurrió algo que hacer...

**FIN DEL SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO**

_Ola!!! espero que os haya gustado y haberos dejado con la intriga de qué es lo qu epasará, essa era mi intenciñon JeJe. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews diciendo que os gusta la historia, hace que escriba más pronto y que sienta que no lo hago tanmal como pensaba xD. Ron es uno de mis personajes favoritos, por eso he querido darle un par de capítulos con lo que él piensa y sinte¡que el se lomerece! JeJe Y demostrar que Ron cuando quiere puede ser tan tierno y tener tantas preocupaciones com el que mas. Pues eso, que espero que os haya gustado. Pronto actualizaré lo promero. Un beso muy fuerte a todos !!!! gracias x leerlo!!!!_


	8. Capítulo 8: Admitiendo sentimientos II

_Hola!!!! siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero co el colegio estoy liadisima. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!!!_

**CAPÍTULO 8: Admitiendo sentimientos (parte 2)**

Ron abrió la cajita de preservativos y sacó uno. Lo miró detenidamente y lo abrió. Hasta hace poco no había pensado mucho en el sexo. Sí que le gustaban las chicas, o más bien, una chica, pero no era de esos tíos desesperados por el sexo que no pueden vivir sin él. Desde que Harry y Ginny empezaron a salir a finales del último curso, y veía lo enamorados que estaban y lo bien que estaban juntos, deseaba más y más estar así con ella. Pero eso Ron lo veía como algo imposible. Para él era tan probable como ver al profesor Snape con un tutú rosa bailando por todo el gran comedor.

Por mucho que deseara todo aquello estaba sólo, pero eso no le impedía divertirse. Pensó en Harry y Ginny, en la experiencia que estarían viviendo. ¡Él tambien quería vivirla! Pero sólo con ella... Recordó a Hermione, vestida con su pequeño camisón de verano, tumbada en la cama, dormida... Pero su imaginación divagó hasta imaginarse a una Hermione con un camisón mucho más pequeño, si eso era posible, que con unos movimientos muy sensuales le proponía unirse a él a la cama.

¿¡Por qué tenía que pensar esas cosas!? ... mejor dicho¿por qué tenía que desearla tanto? No era justo.

Siguió pensando en Hermione, en cada parte de su cuerpo (en unas más que en otras) y empezó a notar cómo la sangre dejaba su cabeza, que antes estaba tan roja, para bajar a otra parte de su cuerpo que cada vez cobraba más vida.

Miró el reloj y vio que faltaban sólo un par de horas para el amanecer. Entonces Harry llegaría de su escapadita y no tendría otra oportunidad. Esa casa era desesperante cuando querías un poco de intimidad para practicar alguna afición en la intimidad.

Cogió el preservativo y se lo colocó en sus partes. Era la primera vez que tenía uno que nadie iba a echar en falta. Cuando se lo puso volvió a pensar en Herminio, en lo que le gustaría probar la utilidad de ese invento muggle con ella...

- Ron¿estás despierto? –susurró Hermione.

Ron estaba de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta y se giró rapidísimo para ver quién había entrado, con las manos aun colocadas en su miembro.

- ¡Hermione! -gritó

En cuanto ella se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo se quedó con la boca abierta y roja como un tomate, y cuando logró reaccionar solo le salió de la boca un tímido "lo siento" e irse corriendo.

Ron se subió los pantalones tan rápido como pudo y se quedó mirando la puerta, con la respiración un agitada por el susto.

_**--- FIN DEL FLASH BACK --- **_

- ¿Vio como te hacías una...?

- Calla. Ni lo menciones... –dijo Ron avergonzado.- Pero no, en realidad estaba apunto de hacerme una...

- Oh... ahora entiendo la vergüenza de Hermione. Tubo que ser un poco... chocante para ella. En fin, no se le ve semidesnudo a uno de tus mejores amigos todos los días.

- Gracias por los ánimos.-dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ve a hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué¿estás loco? Debe pensar que soy un degenerado o alo por el estilo.

- Igual le parece enternecedor que te masturbes pensando en ella...- Ron miraba a Harry con cara de odio.- Está bien, está bien, me callo. Pero admite que es gracioso visto desde fuera.

- No veas como me estoy riendo ahora mismo... ¡Lo que me faltaba para empeorar las cosas con Hermione!

- ¿Por qué no vas y le aclaras todo? Y no sólo lo que pasó ayer, sino todo lo vuestro.

- No hay nada que aclarar.- Mintió Ron mirando por la ventana evitando la mirada de Harry.

- Esta bien. Yo no insisto más, tengo ganas de darme una ducha y este tema podría llevarnos horas.- Harry caminó hasta la puerta y se giró hacia Ron antes de salir.- Sólo te digo que, aun cuando te lanzas a esa persona que quieres y te sale bien, siempre te arrepientes del tiempo perdido y de no haberte dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba.- Ron suspiró.- Te lo digo por experiencia, amigo.- Y salió de la habitación rumbo al baño.

Está bien, ese era el momento, lo iba a hacer. Iba a hablar con Hermione e intentar aclarar lo de anoche.

- ¿Hermione?

Ella y su hermana estaban sentadas en la cama y Ginny se estaba riendo. _"Que no lo sepa, por favor, que no lo sepa..." _

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Er... claro que sí que podéis. Yo... me voy a... dar una vuelta.- dijo Ginny saliendo del cuarto.- la próxima vez cierra la puerta.- le susurró a su hermano cuando pasó a su lado.

- ... La próxima vez no te fugues en medio de la noche.- le respondió.

- Bueno¿qué querías?

- Explicarte lo de ayer. Le dijo sentándose al lado suyo en la cama.

- Aunque no lo creas Ron, no hace falta que expliques nada. Me imagino perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo.

- Es que ese es el problema. Yo aun no estaba haciendo nada.

- ¿Aun? Claro, eso me deja más tranquila...

- Lo que quiero decir es que... no sé lo que quiero decir.- resopló Ron.- Supongo que sólo puedo pedirte perdón, pero de todos modos tú eso no tendrías que haberlo visto.

- Supongo que no... da igual, olvidemos lo de ayer.

- Olvidemos todo lo de ayer. Por cierto¿para qué viniste a mi cuarto?

- ¿No íbamos a olvidarlo todo?- dijo escondiendo la cabeza avergonzada.

- ¿Te has puesto roja?

- no...

- ¡Sí que te has puesto roja!.- Dijo riendo.- Cuéntamelo porfavor.

Hermione no decía nada. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin argumentos. Pero se armó de valor, era la ora de coger el toro por los huevos... ¡perdón! Por los cuernos...

- Esta bien, pero con una condición,- Ron la miraba impaciente.- Que en cuanto diga todo lo que tengo que decirte no digas ni una sola palabra sobre el tema, ni salgas huyendo, ni te comportes diferente conmigo.

- Hermione... ¿qué pasa?

- Siempre me has sacado de quicio, desde nuestro primer año en el colegio. Te reías de mi porque era la "sabelotodo" de la clase y yo en el fondo sólo quería encajar en un mundo que era totalmente nuevo para mi.

- Yo...

- Hicimos un trato, déjame terminar.- Ron asintió.- Luego te convertiste en mi amigo, uno de mis dos mejores amigos. Y aunque nunca estuviésemos de acuerdo en nada y siempre nos peleásemos, siempre hemos estado uno al lado del otro. Y así llevamos seis años Ron, seis años discutiendo por las mayores tonterías que te puedas imaginar y deseando hacer las paces. ¿Y por qué? Por que lo nuestro no es sólo amistad, y lo sabes. Yo hace mucho que me di cuenta y estaba dispuesta a esperarte pero... no se si pueda seguir esperando a que tú te decidas a saber que es lo que sientes por mi, porque estamos en medio de una guerra y cada segundo puede ser el último. –Ron tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, asombrado, y a la vez pensativo. Hermione suspiró.- Has tardado años en decir lo que de verdad sientes por Ginny, y ella es tu hermana. No quiero saber cuanto tardas en decir lo que sientes por mi, porque no soy capaz de esperar tanto...

Ron no contestaba. Se había quedado mudo. No lograba articular palabra para decir todo lo que sentía. ¿Por qué demonios se le tenía que dar tan mal expresarse? Miró a Hermione, tenía la cabeza gacha y miraba sus pies.

No supo cómo ni cuándo se armó del valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero simplemente se acercó a ella y poniéndole delicadamente una mano sobre su mejilla la besó. La besó como llevaba años deseando hacer, como estaba haciendo en ese momento. A los segundo se separaron y Hermione le miró sorprendida.

- Cada segundo puede ser el último ¿no?- le dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros en manera de respuesta.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a acercarse para besarlo.

**FIN DEL OCTAVO CAPÍTULO**

_Ola otra vez!! espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchos ya os imaginabais lo que Ron hacía en su cuarto a escondidas y Hermione le pilló... pero bueno, hay que ser sinceros, no hay que ser ungenio para adivinarlo ¿no? JeJe pero quería dejaros con el suspense aunque fuese un poko ovio lo que iva a pasar JeJe.La historia está llegando a su fin asi que disfrutarla que queda poco (o al menos tengo en mente terminarla dentro de poco) Otra vez mil gracias por los reviws y espero que me dejeis más poniendo sugerencia o comentarios. Muchos besikos y asta el capítulo que viene. DEJAR REVIEWS!!! _


End file.
